New In Nevada
by VixenTheJuggalette
Summary: Victoria Weltch, a small town girl from Wilmington, Ohio, Moves to Nevada. While aboard the plane, she meets a very handsome boy named Ash. Read how Victoria's expirience leads to unraveling some very... strange secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Moving.

I'm _moving._

A different town. A different state…

A different school.

Just the thought frightens me.

I mean, sure, I have friends here, in Wilmington, Ohio, but I never really _fit in._ I never have, and never will, and a new school, where I know nobody, doesn't help that.

To make things worse, I'm moving to Nevada.

_Nevada._

Me, Victoria Weltch, small town girl, moving to a high class town, with a high class school, with high class people…

This is torture.

"Tori! Hun, we have to go! The plane leaves in an hour, and the airport is busy, we have to get a good start!" I heard my mom yell up the stairs.

Yeah mom, why not rush hell? No big deal, right?

That's a big fat _wrong._

"I'm coming, mom." I yelled, more like droned. I looked at my bare room, and had a quick flash back…

"Mommy!" I screamed, as I laid on the floor. Pain coursing through my arm, as I looked at the lump protruding from it. Even though I was only four years old, I knew it had to be my bone. I had seen enough of my dads patients to know what a protruding bone looks like.

Mom rushed in, and looked wide-eyed at me, laying on the floor.

"Jim! Jim, Tori's hurt!" Mom called at my dad. I heard and felt the thumping of feet fleeting across the creaky wooden floor. He got to my room, and took in a sharp breath at the sight of my arm.

"Okay, now honey, you cant move, okay? Don't move. I'm going to go get my supplies," Dad said, and ran out the door. Obeying what my dad had told me, I didn't move. I just dwelled on the steady pain over-riding the feeling in my arm.

Dad came back with a bag of his equipment, and pulled out a syringe still in its sanitary package. He takes it out, along with a bottle of clear liquid, and plunged the syringe into the bottle.

"Now honey, this is going to pinch a little bit. This is something to numb your arm, so when I work on it, you wont be in pain, okay?" He said, cleaning a spot of my arm with a swab, probably covered in rubbing alcohol.

"But… Daddy, I don't like shots!" I whined, trying to resist the grip of my dad's strong hands. He then let go, and sighed. He opened his bag, and took out two bottles, a plastic spoon, and a tiny cup. He filled the spoon up with a liquid from one bottle, and poured it in the cup, then repeated with the other bottles' liquid, and mixed them together.

"This is what we Doctors call a 'Kid Martini'. This will make you a little loopy, so be prepared," he said with a smile. I knew what the kid martini was, I had had it before in the actual hospital. It gets kids to calm down, basically.

I drank the martini, that tasted nastily of cherry cough syrup. I grimaced, and waited for the martini to kick in.

Then the last thing I remember was my dad, re-wiping my arm with a new swab, and then I blacked out.

That memory was one that stuck out in my mind, and I always think about it. It was the first time I had ever broken a bone, and the first time I had ever gotten treatment at my own house.

It was special.

"Honey, come on, we have to go _now_!" I heard my mom call back up the stairs. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and took another glance around the bare room. A single tear slid slowly down my cheek, as I realized this is the last time I will see this room, except for in fuzzy memories. I didn't wipe it from my cheek, for that tear contained my emotions. I took a deep breath, closed the door, and walked slowly down the stairs, leaving my happiness behind me.

…

When we arrived at the airport, I was shocked. It _was _packed.

As soon as we stepped in, the air smelt disgustingly of body odor, mixed with overpriced hamburgers that the airport was selling at a booth across the large room. It made me grimace. The room was oddly warm for an air-conditioned airport, not that I had a problem with that. I like the warmth rather than cold. I looked all around me, and I saw the ceiling was made of glass, as was the left wall, facing the runways. I stared up at the ceiling, looking at the sky, with its fluffy white clouds, the sun smiling bright and warm throughout the lobby. I looked down, and saw black, shining granite tiles reflecting my face back at me.

Mom tapped my shoulder, lifting me out of my trance. It was our turn to the front desk.

The perky blonde receptionist gladly took our tickets in false amusement, and guided us to the doors we have to go in to get to our plane.

The metallic electric doors slid open in ease, and a burst of cool air dances around me. I stepped out into the sun light, and squinted, shielding my eyes with my hand. The morning air smelled of dew and freshly mown grass, with a little smell of gasoline. I saw our plane, sleek and a row circling the plane with circular windows, passengers faces peering out of them eagerly.

We walk to the entrance to the plane, climbing a tall set of stairs, careful to hold the hand rail, resisting the morning wind.

My ticket had my seat number on it. It was seat 21. I compared my seat to my parents seats, and saw we were all spread out. Dad had seat 11 and mom had seat 38.

Great, more people I don't know.

I gave a weary smile to mom and dad, trying to assure them I was okay. More like trying to assure myself I was okay.

I slowly walked down the isle toward my seat, counting the numbers of my steps to distract myself from this whole situation. I guess I still need to have the whole "realization that I'm moving to an unknown environment with unknown people, and unknown surroundings" thing sink in. Adding to that, flying in an airplanes scares the daylights out of me.

I find my seat thirty two steps later, and I sit down. Luckily, there are no other passengers in the seats next to me. I exhale a breath of relief I did not know I was holding. I looked out the window, seeing the surroundings. The light blue sky, some leaves fleeting across the pavement in the breeze, and more passengers ready to board planes. I studied the expressions of other expressions of different people, all very different. Two teenage girls, on Blonde and one Brunette, with a mother and an infant. I see that the infant was asleep in the mothers arms, while the two teenage girls were staring at the plane with two different expressions on their faces. The brunette had a face of excitement and awe on her face, obviously excited, while the blonde had an expression of anxiety and fear. The mother was just talking casually into the cell phone in her hand. Well, at least I'm not alone in being afraid.

I get my book out of my purse and start reading to distract my mind, when I feel and hear a "thump" in the seat beside me. "Hello," a voice said.

I looked over and saw a boy, probably my age or a year older than me, so probably around 17. He had ashy blonde hair, and pale skin. His eyes were a brilliant gold, and his features were delicate, yet resembled a Greek god. He had a slight smile on his lips, his teeth unnaturally white. He held out his perfectly shaped hand, "I'm Ash," the boy says.

I held out my hand, and he took it, shook it, and brought it to his lips and kissed it delicately. "What might your name be?"

"I-I'm Victoria. Tori," I said, stunned by his charm and confidence.

"Victoria. Beautiful name," He said, still holding my hand in his. I took it away and fumbled with my book.

"Thank you," I mumbled, trying to focus on the words in front of me.

"It's my pleasure. The name fits you, Victoria," He smiled, and looked at me passionately.

_Well, _I thought, _This should be interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane left solid ground, my stomach dropped. I had never been on a plane before… I felt nauseous, nervous, and intrigued all at the same time.

I popped a piece of tropical fruit gum in my mouth; my mom suggested I bring a few packs to chew, something about making your ears pop.

I went back to my book, putting my gum back in my purse. I opened to the page I marked, and began reading, when I heard a very obvious attempt to get my attention by clearing his throat. Ash.

"I couldn't help wondering, but is that your natural hair color?" He asked, looking at my intensely.

My hair was a burgundy reddish color, and in the light it looked almost as if it was a dark purple. It was a very weird and unnatural color, but, in my case, it's natural. "Yes, it is."

"It is so beautiful, though I would never think it was natural," He said, studying my hair.

"Thank you, I have to go to the bathroom," I muttered, hurrying away from the seat, into the aisle, speed-walking to the girl's bathroom.

I finally found my way, and shut the door and locked it. I looked at myself in the mirror steadily.

My dark burgundy hair waved luxuriously down my back, to about my mid-back. My eyes, bright blue, shone in the light, highlighted by the little eyeliner and mascara I had on. I had on a black Pink Floyd shirt on, and a pair of jeans, accompanied by my bright pink converse. I was pretty short, I guess. 5'4". I had somewhat of an hourglass shape, though not completely. I guess I kind of like my body. Kind of.

"Come on, sunshine," I murmured to myself. "Let's make the best of this, ehh?" I splashed a little water in my face, and opened the door. Down the aisle I went.

I re-found my seat, Ash still there, reading a magazine about motorcycles. I got a little more near and said "Excuse me."

Ash looked over at me, and smiled. He stood up to let me pass.

I stood hesitantly, wondering if my body could slide smoothly through that space without having to touch him…

Well, I guess we'll find out.

As I slid my way through, his hand found my lower back, guiding me to my seat. His touch sent electric currents through my body, giving me goose bumps. I sat down light-headedly, and close my eyes, and let out a breath I, again, didn't know I was holding.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked, placing his hand gently on my arm.

"I-I'm just a little tired, that's all…" I stuttered.

"Oh, well you should get some sleep then," He said, requesting a pillow and blanket from the flight attendant. She brought back a light green pillow, and a soft, flower-scented blanket. I thanked her and took the sleepwear. I leaned the back of my chair back, and folded my legs against my body, the usual way I sleep every night.

"Have a good rest, Victoria," I heard Ash whisper as I fell into a comfortable state of relaxation, and then, finally, unconsciousness. The last thing I remember was opening my eyes the slightest, right before I fell asleep, and seeing Ash's mystical face staring down at me, humming a delicate lullaby.

I slept the whole way to Nevada, dreaming of nothing but the blissful silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"…be landing in approximately nine minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing."

I woke up from an oddly amazing sleep (oddly because I haven't been sleeping too well lately) hearing the flight attendants voice through the loud speaker.

_Wow,_ I thought to myself, _I can't believe I slept the whole way._

I looked out the window to see some buildings and houses below us, since it was a clear night, I could see the view clearly. I could see a lot of lights below us, different colored ones. It was truly beautiful. I don't know if I will like it here, but at least it's pretty.

I looked over, remembering I had a Greek god sitting right beside me, but came to see he was gone. I actually felt a little disappointed for a minute, but then realized I had time to see how I looked. Probably horrible.

Ugh.

I got up from my seat, dusting myself off and adjusting my shirt, grabbed my purse, and began moving slowly through the aisle toward the girl's bathroom, scanning through the seats to see if I could find my mom, since the way toward the bathrooms is near his seat. I saw her; she had her glasses on, reading a James Patterson book. He was always her favorite author.

I waved at her, and she smiled and waved back. A smiled and looked down at my feet. Step, step, step, step…

I got to the bathrooms, and went in. I looked at myself in the mirror. The makeup I had on my eyes was smudged, and my hair was a little disturbed.

I turned on the faucet, took a rag, put soap on it, and washed my face. I always washed my face right when I woke up; it always made me feel refreshed and renewed. I dabbed the moisture off my face, and took out my makeup.

After putting on a little eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and a little foundation, I put all of it back in my purse and took out my brush. I comb through it a few times, and adjusted the part. It's a little pet peeve I have, I think.

I looked at myself, still wearing the same clothes(I didn't exactly like wearing clothes more than one day/night, but when your clothes are packed in a suitcase, and you are on an airplane, you got to have some exceptions, right?), and looking a little better. I didn't have any bags around my eyes, and I didn't have that "I just woke up from a long night of partying" look I somehow always have when I wake up, even though I don't really party.

I took one more glance at myself, and walked out.

Just as I walked out, the flight attendant's chirpy voice rang through the plane saying, "We will now be landing in approximately four minutes. Please remain seated, and prepared for landing. Thank you," and clicked off.

I hurried back to my seat, as everyone else was. As I got closer, I saw that Ash was back. I took a deep breath, and squeezed my way through to my seat, refraining from looking at him. Such a hard task…

I buckled my seat belt, and looked straight ahead, aware of the gorgeous man sitting beside me. He was looking, again, at the magazine about motorcycles. He likes motorcycles… Hmm… I like it.

"Did you sleep alright, Victoria?" a seductive voice said. I looked over at Ash, and nodded my head, answering his question.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking," I said, looking down at my lap, pretending to fondle with my purse straps.

"It is purely my pleasure," he said. I looked up, and his eyes twinkled at me. I looked, again, down at my purse.

"Victoria, if I may ask, how old are you? Please take no offence to it, it is pure interest," He said, making sure I didn't find him creeper-ish by the question. I didn't. I think.

"I'm seventeen, actually," I said, looking up at him, "and you?"

"I am, actually, the same age," He said, smirking at me.

"Oh, really?" I said, kind of surprised that he is actually my age. I guessed that, but I really did think he was at least a little older. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, it is," He said, still smiling. I only cuss once in a while, and his smile made me want to yell "DAMN!" all through the plane. "Are you traveling alone?"

"No, my mom and dad are on here. They sat us in completely different seats," I said, looking at him.

"Oh, I see. I am also on here with family, but it is my cousin. I'm not really sure where he is, though. He probably snuck on the other side. He is a big flirter, mind you."

I laughed at the comment, trying to be more relaxed. I'm getting there. Slowly but surely, I'm getting there.

"So," I said, "Where are you heading once you get off the plane?"

"Well, my family lives around Las Vegas, but we are heading to Spring Valley. We thought it was time for some change in environment," He replied, flashing a big smile, revealing perfectly straight, shining white teeth.

"Wow, that's really ironic. That's where my family and I are going," I said, actually feeling a little better.

"Well, you go to public school, right?"

"Yes, I do," I said, looking at his mouth turn into a very big smile.

"It seems we will be going to the same school, Miss Victoria," Ask said, glancing at the speakers as they clicked on.

"We are landing as of now. Please stay seated and buckled in at all times. Thank you," The chirpy voice called through the plane, the last of the unseated passengers finding their seats and clicking themselves into their seat belts.

"Well, at least I know I will know _one_ person there," I said, mostly to myself rather than him.

"Oh, don't worry," He said, placing his hand on my knee, "The students there aren't _that _bad, as long as you hang around with the right ones. How about, on the first day of school, I show you around. I have been to that school before, so I know the surroundings. I can introduce you to a few people, help you get adjusted. What do you say?" He asked, smiling delicately at me.

"That sounds amazing, Ash. Thank you," I said, smiling back, and then blushing as I actually focus on the hand resting on my leg. He smiled, noticing my blush.

"It's alright, Victoria. You can feel comfortable around me. But, it is quite alright, as I know how it is to move schools and meet new people. It will take time. Don't worry," He said, smiling. He patted my knee, and went back to his magazine.

I looked at my purse, and drawled a deep breath.

_It's alright, Tori,_ I thought to myself, _you actually know someone now! This isn't something we thought would happen this quickly. Quit worrying. _

I looked at Ash, to see him staring at me, smirking.

"Yes?" I said, smiling.

"Well, it looked like you were contemplating something in your head. I was just curious about what it was," He said as he rolled up his magazine and pushed it in a black leather bag I just realized he had.

"I was contemplating, contemplating this whole situation. But not to worry, it's actually going better than I hoped it would," I said, looking at him.

"Oh, really?" He smirked, "How so?"

"Well," I began, "I now know someone that knows the surroundings, so I won't be wondering around like a lost puppy. I never thought that would happen this quickly, especially since I haven't even stepped foot on the ground yet," I laughed.

He chuckled, and nodded his head. "I suppose you're right."

"I never thought that would happen this quickly, especially since I haven't even stepped foot on the ground yet," I laughed.

He chuckled, and nodded his head. "I suppose you're right."

"Yeah," I smiled, liking my newly-formed smoothness.

"The plane has landed safely and without difficulty. Please un-strap yourselves, and get your belongings, and head out the front doors. Thank you for riding, and have a nice night," The chirpy voice rang. We stood up, and got our stuff.

We walked down the aisle, me searching for my parents.

We step outside the plane, once out of the mass of passengers, and I felt warm night air on my skin. I look around and I see my mom and dad standing by a light pole, scanning the crowd for me. I started to walk away, when Ash pulled me to the side.

"I suppose I will see you around, Victoria," He smiled, and kissed my hand in departure. It left goose bumps on my body. He walked away smoothly, gliding through the crowd. I find the ability to move my feet, still stunned by the lips I could still feel on my hand, and walk toward my parents.

"There are you are!" My mom said, and hugged me. "How was it?"

"It was alright," I said, confused if it was the truth or not.

"That's good, Honey. Let's get to the taxi pickup, and get our stuff. To our new home we go," She smiled, and I smiled back.

As we walked through the airport, I still feel the warmth of Ash's lips on my hand. I look back at the crowd, and see a cluster of people. I turn back towards the front, and continue following my parents.

The next hour flew by, for all I thought about was warmth that lingered on my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was… Amazing.

When we first pulled into the long, narrow driveway, it kind of looked like we were going through a nature trail. There were trees all around, and the driveway was pretty lengthy, but the surroundings were just breathtaking.

Once we got to the house, there was a gate with a security code on it. My dad had to type it in, and gave my mom and me the password so that we can get in. There was a two-car garage attached to the most beautiful house I have seen.

The house was big, but not overly flashy. It was newly-painted white, with dark green shutters. It had two stories, and looked like it had a basement. The porch was a wrap-around that wrapped around about half the house. It had big, elegant pillars every so yards, and they were wrapped with what looked like yellow ribbon, which made it clear it was a new house that was already sold.

As if the front wasn't beautiful enough, the inside was heart-stopping. I stepped inside the dark oak Dutch doors, and caught my breath.

The floors were a dark cherry wood, shining in the dim light. It was very open in the living room, which was the room the door lead into. There were two sets of stairs, one on each side of the big room, both leading to what looked like a wide-stretched balcony looking over the living room, both having doorways at the ends of them, leading into hallways. To the left of the front door, there was the entry to the kitchen.

I walked inside the kitchen, and my eyes went wide. The floors and the countertops were black granite stone, glittering in the kitchen light I turned on. There was an island jutting out from a large counter. Above the island, there were different colored lights hanging, shining on the granite surface. There was a sink, and a black fridge and stove. It was also very spacious. The island, on the other side, had three tall chairs pushed up against it. I walked over, and saw there was a big glass table sitting next to a huge window, showing a view of the back yard.

The back yard had an in-ground pool, and a Jacuzzi. All around were beautiful, multi-colored flowers, shrubs, and butterflies decorating the area. The yard had no trees in it, so you could see the beautiful sky.

I stepped away from the window, looking around the kitchen once more before leaving to explore the rest of the house. Just stunning.

I walk out a different doorway, leading to a big dining room, also having dark cherry wood floors. The house already had a table in it, apparently. The big oak table was shiny, and so colossal that it held ten chairs; four on each side, and one at each end. Above the table was an utterly amazing chandelier, glittering as if it had thousands of diamonds on it. The dining room, however, didn't have windows; just the magnifying glow of the beautiful chandelier.

I walked out the doorway in front of me, into a hallway, and it lead into a bathroom. Not a full bath, only a half bath. It looked considerable sized, and was gleaming with brand new equipment. I left out the same door, going back through the hallway, the dining room, and the kitchen, heading back into the living room. I saw a door on the other side of the living room, so I went through the door. It led me to a library-office type thingy. It had built-in bookshelves lining the walls, only one shelf contained books. There was a Dictionary, and a set of encyclopedias. There was a computer desk against the only wall that didn't have bookshelves on it. It didn't have a computer on it, though. Which was completely fine, considering we have our own.

I left that room, back through the doorway leading to the living room. I stood, looking at the surroundings. I saw the stairs once again, and thought to adventure upstairs.

I walk up the stairs, and go to the door on the right first. I end up in a hallway, and at the end of the hallway is one door. I go in the door, and I gasp.

The room I was in was huge. The whole side wall was a window, giving a beautiful view of the forest surrounding the house. There were two doors, I opened one. I, again, gasped. In that door was the biggest walk-in closet I have ever seen. The back of the closet was a huge mirror, probably for girls to look at themselves. Usual stereotyping, I guess.

I walked back out, and ventured to the second door. I, for the third time, gasped.

The bathroom I walked into was… freakishly godly.

It had, like the kitchens, black granite floors and countertops. There was a walk-in shower, and, besides that, was a whirlpool bathtub. The mirror above the sink was very big, with lights surrounding it. The ceiling was white with intricate patterns of vines. I absolutely fell in love with that bathroom.

I walk back out, went out of the bedroom, and into the hallway. I found myself back at the balcony, staring down at the open front door, the shining cherry wood floors, and some boxes that my parents had brought in. I decided to go into the left doorway, finding another hallway with a door at the end of it. I go through, and looked at the room I was in. It was exactly like the one I had just explored, except for the fact that all of the walls were plain walls, no window-wall. The bathroom and closets were the same, though.

I walked out and into the living room, and outside to the truck to help my parents unload.

"So honey, did you see everything about the house? Do you like it?" My mom said, wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

"Yeah, I saw it, and I have to say, I really do like it," I replied, glancing over at the truck, looking at the huge mound of boxes and furniture we have to unload.

"That's good, hun," She said, smiling. "We didn't know is it was too fancy or not…"

"It's perfect, mom," I said smiling back at her.

She continued smiling, and grabbed some more boxes to carry, while I walked out into the trees in the front of my house.

I have always liked the way nature smelled. Not just one smell on its own, but all of natures smells mixed together, to form one amazing smell.

I walked out, more into the depth of the woods, and kept walking along the driveway. As I walked, I really appreciated nature. I have always been interested in nature, which is why most people think I'm Wiccan, though I'm not, really. I have been interested in it, but I haven't looked a whole bunch into it. I'm planning on it, though. When I have spare time. And maybe when I am not as lazy.

I kept walking, until I got to the end of the driveway. I looked down the road, and saw a couple of houses. There weren't a lot of them, but probably two or three within seeing distance. Of course, some may be in the confines of the trees. There was one house that was right across the road from ours, and it was also surrounded by trees, but it just doesn't have as much as a driveway or a gate.

I watched the door open, so I hid behind a tree, not wanting to look like a creeper or anything.

I looked as a very handsome boy walked out, with ash blonde hair, only a pair of blue jeans on, muscular… Ash!

"Ash!" I yelled as I jumped from behind the tree.

"Victoria!" He yelled, jogging across the street, his big, gorgeous smile on his face.

"What a coincidence," I said, smirking, "Who would've guessed that out of all of the houses in this town you could've lived in, it's the one right across the street from me."

"It is a very big coincidence," He said, "But it's a good one nonetheless."

"Yes, it very much is," I smiled as I looked over, not wanting to stare.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood," He greeted, holding out his hand.

I smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

"So, do you like the house?" He asked, still holding onto my hand.

"I love it. It's just so amazing, I can't even explain it. I mean, my old house in Ohio was just so… Normal," I explained, "I think this is the perfect house."

"Well, I guess a beautiful girl calls for a beautiful house," He smiled, letting go of my hand, but pulling me into an unexpected hug. He smelled of pine, and… something unidentifiable. Something sweet, I think.

I hugged back, wearily at first. He let go, and looked into my eyes with tenderness.

"I'm glad you like it here, Victoria,"

I didn't say anything for a moment, and then said "I am, too."

"Tori! Tori, honey, come help us unpack! Come on, honey, it's getting a little dark!" I heard my mom's voice call from the house.

I put my hands in my pockets and looked down. "I guess I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course you will. I can take you for a tour of the school if you would like, I know the janitor, he will let me in," He said, talking with his hands. That was rather cute.

I smiled, "That sounds awesome."

"It's a date," He said, winking at me, and running across the street.

I stared at the door he went through, trying to tell my feet to move.

I finally got the strength to walk back up the driveway, glancing over my shoulder at the Ash's house.

_Yes,_ I thought, _I think I will like it here._


End file.
